


Espiazione

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Series: Espiazione [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Spoilers, The Avengers Infinity War spoilers, musings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Thor si concede qualche istante per pensare a Loki.





	Espiazione

**Author's Note:**

> Lo ripeto qui per chi non avesse letto i tag: questa breve storia è SPOILER di Infinity War.

In retrospettiva, Thor avrebbe preferito il suo tradimento.

Se Loki fosse stato sincero nel giurare fedeltà a Thanos, sarebbe diventato un nemico, ma sarebbe stato ancora vivo.

Invece ora Thor era rimasto solo, ultimo degli Asgardiani dopo la disintegrazione della loro nave.

Aveva perso ogni cosa, ancora una volta.

Una volta di troppo.

Basta.

 

Risvegliarsi sulla nave del Coniglio parlante fu allo stesso tempo una benedizione e una maledizione per lui.

Non aveva raggiunto ancora il Valhalla, dove Loki lo attendeva, ma aveva ancora una ragione per essere in vita: strappare a mani nude il cuore dal petto di Thanos, fargli provare lo stesso dolore che aveva provato lui davanti al corpo inerte di Loki.

Si mosse inquieto, come un leone in gabbia.

“Sta male” mormorò Mantis.

“È rimasto a fluttuare nello spazio aperto per chissà quanto, vorrei vedere te al suo posto” ribatté Rocket.

“No - Mantis scosse la testa e portò le mani al petto - Lui sta male dentro: è addolorato, in lutto - una smorfia di dolore deformò per un istante i lineamenti del suo bel viso - ed è divorato dal senso di colpa.”

“TACI!” urlò Thor e la sua voce rimbombò nel piccolo abitacolo, facendo sussultare Mantis.

“Ehi - intervenne Drax - datti una calmata, uomo-dio: solo io ho il diritto di trattarla male.”

Thor si allontanò da loro, si avvicinò a uno degli oblò della navicella e guardò fuori: il corpo di Loki galleggiava in mezzo a quel mare di rottami.

Quello stesso corpo che nei (pochi, troppo pochi) giorni precedenti aveva imparato a conoscere, amare e venerare.

Insieme a quell’anima che non aveva mai compreso.

L’aveva tenuto stretto a sé in un ultimo abbraccio mentre la nave si disgregava attorno a loro, finché le forze lo avevano retto, ma alla fine l’aveva perso.

“Quell’uomo è morto dentro” insisté Mantis, ma Gamora la fermò, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Sì, abbiamo capito. Adesso basta Mantis, dagli un attimo di tregua.”

Thor appoggiò la testa al vetro e chiuse gli occhi.

Quella aliena aveva colpito nel segno: era dilaniato dal dolore della perdita, ma ciò che davvero non gli dava pace era il senso di colpa.

Perché, quando aveva materializzato il Tesseract, Thor era certo che Loki lo stesse tradendo.

L’ennesima pugnalata al fianco. Metaforica, ma non meno dolorosa. La riprova che Loki non lo amava e che si preoccupava solo di se stesso.

Questo aveva pensato.

E invece Loki aveva dimostrato molta più saggezza di lui, che non faceva altro che caricare a testa bassa come un toro davanti a un drappo rosso. 

Il suo (amato, perduto) fratello aveva semplicemente giocato le sue poche carte come meglio aveva potuto, e gli era rimasto fedele, lo aveva amato e protetto, sino a compiere quel folle, folle, folle gesto.

Nel momento in cui l’elegante, sinuoso pugnale si era materializzato nella mano di Loki, Thor aveva già presagito la fine, fine che si era consumata mentre lui assisteva impotente.

Mentre Loki si preparava a saettare il pugnale verso la gola del titano, Thor avrebbe dato il suo unico occhio e tutto il sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene per potergli urlare:  _ “Non farlo, va bene così, Loki, ho compreso! Abbassa la testa, ma vivi. Sei tutto ciò che ho, non lasciarmi.” _

Ma Loki era andato sino in fondo ed era morto.

Oh, era morto con onore e se Asgard fosse esistita ancora, l’intera sua popolazione gli avrebbe tributato il più solenne omaggio.

Loki l’avrebbe amato.

Invece a Thor non importava più nulla né dell’onore, né della gloria, né dell’orgoglio, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto in così alta considerazione, perché Loki aveva portato con sé anche l’anima di Thor.

Anche su questo Mantis aveva ragione: ormai il suo cuore era inaridito, non restava altro se non dolore e rimpianto.

E ora desiderava solo raggiungerlo, perché lui Loki l’aveva amato con tutto se stesso, ma non l’aveva mai compreso per davvero. Dopo la morte, doveva ritrovarlo, ovunque fosse il suo spirito, stringerlo a sé e chiedergli perdono. 

Ma prima aveva un’ultima missione da compiere.

Gamora gli si avvicinò e lo toccò con delicatezza sulla spalla, porgendogli una ciotola di zuppa bollente.

“Rimettiti in forza, uomo-dio: abbiamo molto di cui parlare, e da fare.”

Riflessa nei suoi occhi, Thor vide la sua stessa determinazione nel porre fine alla vita di Thanos.

La ringraziò con un cenno brusco del capo e si concentrò sul suo obiettivo: per Loki, per vendicarlo, per chiedergli scusa per aver dubitato di lui.

Espiazione.

Dopo aver perso tutto, non gli restava altro.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Per me, dopo lo stacco del “sono qui” di Thor: Ragnarok, Thor e Loki sono stati insieme, su questo punto non accetto discussioni, è accaduto e basta XD. Quindi, all’inizio di Infinity War, nel mio headcanon i due sono amanti. D'altronde le azioni di Loki e il lutto di Thor parlano da soli.
> 
> PS2: io sono molto depressa e quindi dovete deprimervi anche voi.


End file.
